Nicodemus
Nicodemus (Nih-koh-DEE-muhs) is an enigmatic wizard. The little that is known about him shows that he is an ancient being of great power. Rumors thoughout scholarly work describe him in many different ways, some even contradictory. Those who have claimed to have met him describe him as calm and kind. Yet others describe him as wrath and fury, able to destroy whole civilizations on his own. Known Information Not much is known about Nicodemus. The most recent claims to his sighting come from wizards of Gaines, the Moon Elf capital. The wizard who claims to have spoke with him says that he was a time traveler and used Zyboc technology. This is not the only report of Nicodemus being able to travel through time. However, there are other reports claiming that he is actually just ancient. Possibly one of the first wizards and he has just lived through the ages. Rumors and legends seround him, and some scholars claim that he doesn't even exist, having never seen any solid evidence themselves. There are a few well documented events in history that provide proof of his existance. Armageddon War Nicodemus claimed to be the general of Omega during the Armageddon War. Many scholars don't even believe this event took place. To most, it was myth. To the Athiest Society, it is proof. Founding of the Atheist Society One fact that is known about Nicodemus is that he opposes the gods. His teachings of them are considered blasphemous by many. He claims that the gods are in fact not gods, but instead mortals that stole divinity. He claims to have known them while they were mortal, and none of them, not even the most good and holy, were good enough people to be made into gods. He took it upon himself to create a society of wizards to oppose the gods. The wizards discovered powers that are capable of disconnecting the divine power of the gods from their followers. Fall of Dorn Records indicate that Nicodemus was present during the battle that nearly destroyed Mayrid, and drowned Dorn under the sea. These records, while containing his name, are only of a list of survivors. Fall of Lodan Records indicate that he was present during the sacking of Lodan by the undead hordes. Ancient records indicate that he was among the survivors. Current During the current year the local of Nicodemus is unknown. History His history is long, as he is thousands of years old. He was born before the Age of Dreams. He knew, and was friends with the scientists that created the Reality Alteration Engine that made them gods. He himself used the device to gain access to the use of magic. Relationships Little is known of his relationships, but according to his book, The Deception of the Gods, he was good friends with the devil Lucifer. He was married to what some believe is a Nipponese woman named Asuka who was a high priestess of Logos before she joined Omega. Rumors state that he purposefully finds himself at key events in history and befriends certain individuals to assist them. Character Sheet Race Class Level Alignment Size Creature Type (Subtype) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:PCs Category:Johnathan's Characters